Oh Gaara!
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: Gaara and Sakura lemon. Don't read if you don't like lemons! (First lemon I've ever written so please let me know if anything is wrong, or if there's anything that should be added to it.) Enjoy ;)


**A/N- From Sakura's point of view**

I was gasping for air as Gaara mercilessly attacked my mouth with his own, my body pressed tightly between him and the wall. I could feel his erection pushing against our clothing as I had my legs wrapped tightly around him. He broke the kiss in a need for air but continued his assault on my body.

He pushed his hand underneath my shirt and started kneading my breast. I moaned in pleasure and pushed closer to him, desperate for more. He smirked and started rolling my nipple while my eyes closed, savoring the pleasure. His hand left my breast and I groaned before I was silenced by his mouth furiously attacking mine once more.

The hand that had been fondling my breast was now holding my ass and his other was holding the back of my head as he started walking towards the bedroom. I tightened my legs around his hips, and used arms around his neck, with the help of his hand on my ass, to push myself up for him to more easily carry me.

He groaned in the back of his throat as this allowed the kiss to get deeper and he thrust his tongue into my mouth in a battle for dominance that he quickly won. As his tongue explored my mouth he laid me on the bed.

He pulled back for air and huskily whispered in my ear **"Sakurraaa"** as his mouth slowly traveled down my face, to my neck. Pausing only to suck a few spots, where I'd surely have marks by morning, and continued travelling down to the top of my shirt. I felt him frown and he pulled his head up slightly to meet my eyes.

 **"I think this shirt is in my way, Sakurraaa."** He purred seductively.

 **"Then remove it."** I replied back slightly out of breath.

He smirked and surged forward, connecting our lips in another passionate kiss, as he undid the buttons on my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. My hands fumbled around, trying to figure out how to get his shirt off of him.

As he undid my bra with one hand, he guided my hand with his other, to the zipper on the back of his shirt. I swiftly unzipped the garment of clothing and he shrugged it off. Pressing his chest to mine, he rolled so that I was on top of him.

This time I smirked, and started kissing down his jaw to neck. Pausing to suck on the spot where his shoulder meets his neck, he moaned as his hands roamed up and down my back. I continued down his chest, flicking my tongue at his nipples as I continued down, to the waistline of his pants.

I undid his pants and swiftly pulled them down along with his boxers, pausing as he kicked them off. Leaving his member to spring free briefly before I lowered my head and wrapped my lips around it.

I swirled my tongue around the tip before fully taking him into my mouth. He groaned as he felt the back of my throat, and I started bobbing my head up and down, swirling my tongue over the tip as I reached the end of his member.

 **"Sakurraaa..."** He groaned, **"I'm going to cum..."**

He moaned as he came in my mouth and that was probably the sexiest sound I'd ever heard come out of him. I swallowed as much as I could before releasing him with a pop. I started trailing kisses up his body as his breathing started to even out again. I was kissing along his jaw when he gripped my face and brought my lips to his roughly.

His nails trailed up and down my back lightly as his other hand tangled in my hair, pulling me impossibly closer to him before rolling so he was pressing me into the bed.

He teased me, rubbing his erection against my jeans.

 **"Gaaraaa."** I groaned. **"Stop teasing."**

He smirked. **"As you wish then."** And he oh so slowly, pulled my pants and panties down my legs and threw them off the bed.

 **"Beautiful..."** He murmured as he trailed his lips down from my stomach to my waist, down to my thighs, before going back up in between my legs and...

 **"Oh Gaara!"** I moaned as his mouth devoured my pussy.

One of his arms was stretched across my hips to keep them still and his other was reaching towards my arm, his hand twisting into my own hand. As he probed his tongue into me. The pleasure was building fast.

 **"Gaaraaa..."** I moaned, struggling to form coherence.

He responded by thrusting his tongue in and out faster, swirling it around, adding a whole new level of pleasure. My orgasm built, and built until I came in his mouth. My hand gripped his, my other fisting into the sheets as he continued to devour my womanhood until he lapped up all the juices.

He pulled his head back and placed the arm he had resting on my hips, onto the bed beside me. He slowly kissed his way up my body, his tongue playing with my nipples as I came down from my high.

He nipped at my neck as he continued up my body to my jaw, then up my jaw to my lips. I could taste myself as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. It didn't exactly taste bad, just unfamiliar. I pulled him closer to me, and I could feel his erection pressing against me.

 **"Are you ready Sakura?"** Gaara asked concerned.

I nodded, closing my eyes, waiting. He thrust forward quickly breaking through the barrier. He stilled as I gasped at the pain, and didn't move until my breathing calmed. He brushed the tears from the corner my eyes, and slowly shifted his hips.

I moaned, the pain was fading, rapidly being replaced with pleasure. I moved my hips, trying to get him to move again. He did and slowly pulled out and thrust back in and gave me a second to adjust before continuing pumping into me, gradually going faster and harder.

I wrapped a leg around his hips, allowing him to penetrate deeper. He bent his head back down to my lips and attacked my mouth and I knew we were both close to the edge.

 **"Cum with me Sakurraaa."** He whispered huskily as he nibbled on my lip.

My walls clenched against him as I came, coating his member with my juices, feeling him shoot his seed into me as well. He stilled as we were still breathing heavily. He pulled out of me and pushed his arms underneath me, pulling me with him as he turned on the bed. Pulling me against his chest, I sleepily wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped an arm around my lower back, and the last thing I felt before I fell asleep was his other hand gently stroking my hair, soothing me into sleep.


End file.
